One Day at a Time
by SuitsandSkirts
Summary: I've never written fan fiction in my life but this story just seemed to come together nicely and I figured why not? Multi-chapter, mostly Darvey with other well loved Suits characters sprinkled in. I am by no means a writer, like I said this just kinda happened. It's giving me something to focus on other than the show ending. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe, I'm home"

As she walks into what is now _their_home she can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. Coming here to tell Harvey she was coming back to his desk. Encouraging him to go help Jessica in Chicago. Even to the first time they both saw the apartment when he was looking for a new place. All those small insignificant moments come flooding back to her and she smiles to herself, realizing just how far they have come.

She reaches the kitchen island, sets down her bag and starts to take her coat off. It was mid February and she was already dreaming of warmer weather and springtime in the city. The apartment is quiet but she knows Harvey is wrapping up a big case so she figures he is busy working. As she steps out of her heels, she walks to the fridge in search of a snack.

Three weeks ago, she chalked up her extreme hunger to PMS and assumed she would be getting her normal monthly visit from Aunt Flo. It was a week and a half later when she realized that there might be another explanation to her extreme hunger.

_It was only 10 am and she had already eaten more than normal even when it was her time of the month. As she sat at her desk, she wondered, "is it even possible?" Harvey and her hadn't exactly been trying and definitely not, not trying. Those thoughts quickly abandoned her when Harvey stormed into her office._

_"Donna, I need those files for the Johnson case" he declared as he walked in. Although most people at the firm probably had some understanding of their relationship, they both agreed to keep things strictly professional at the office. After their close call with Faye Richardson last year, they decided it wasn't worth risking what they had after not having it for so long._

_She quickly got up from her desk and walked over to her conference table to retrieve the files. "Here they are, I just finished going through them for you earlier this morning" she told Harvey as she handed over the files. Although not technically his secretary anymore, they had an unspoken language and she knew how he worked better than anyone. When she thought she could be of help, she often assisted with his cases whenever she could "Seems everything is going according to plan?" she asked._

_"So far so good and these files will hopefully further tip the scales in our favor", he replied while thumbing over the files. "Were the yearly reviews in here as well?" he asked. _

_"Yes, there should be 36 reviews for the employees who were in charge of the brake pad recall team", she replied as she returned to her desk. "However you know as well as I do that a performance review directly from the company only shows one side to every story". _

_"You're right, that's why I plan on deposing as many of them as I can", he answered as he turned to leave her office. She sat back in her chair and immediately pulled out her tablet for some research of her own._

_A couple hours later, she made her way to Harvey's office to find him in the middle of what looked to be a heated phone call. Instead of bothering him about lunch, she took this opportunity to enjoy a solo lunch out of the office (and maybe make a quick stop at the pharmacy before returning to work)_

_She returned to her office, grabbed her purse and coat then made her way to the elevators. On the ride down to the ground floor she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.. What if she was getting her hopes up for nothing? She had just assumed that being a mother wasn't in the cards for her but what if there were other plans for her? What if subconsciously she truly wanted this but never realized it? As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, she took a deep breath, kept her head held high and left the office building._

Searching through the fridge, she settled on leftover pizza that she and Harvey had ordered last night and pickles, "quite the combination" she muttered to herself. She rounded the kitchen island to grab her phone from her purse and settled into one of the bar stools opposite from where her things were. She wasn't there long when she heard Harvey come into the kitchen from the study.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you come in", he explained as he walked over to her, leaning in for a soft kiss on her cheek. "No worries, I was hungry and didn't want to bother you", she answered as she took another bite of pizza. "Well I was going to suggest we order in but I guess I'll be ordering in for one", he noted as he lightly chuckled to himself. Donna continued eating while Harvey made a phone call for take out from his favorite place around the corner. Since returning home he had discarded his tie and suit jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and unbuttoned the top two buttons. His hair was also a little disheveled but she didn't care. This was her Harvey and her Harvey was her favorite.

As he ended the phone call, she finished her last bite of pizza and sat on the bar stool pondering the day's work and her plan to tell Harvey her news. He turned to look at her and as she went to open her mouth she suddenly felt ill. It felt as though she had been punched in the stomach and had the wind violently knocked out of her. He must have noticed her sudden change in disposition and quickly rounded the corner of the island to be by her side. "Hey Donna, you okay?" he asked as he grabbed for her shoulder. She tried to nod her head but before she could, she was on her feet, running towards the master bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_She decided to take a cab to a drug store a little way outside of the city so she wouldn't potentially bump into somebody she knows or any client of the firm. As she sat in the back of the cab, she tried to keep herself from overthinking the situation at hand. After-all, there could be a very reasonable explanation to her current and on-going symptoms. As the cab pulled up to the drug store, she handed him a hundred dollar bill and asked the driver to wait for her. She got out of the cab and made her way into the store. She quickly and quietly made her way through the aisles until she located what she was looking for. She came to stop in front of quite the collection of pregnancy tests. She nervously looked them over and felt an overwhelming sense of confusion and had no idea where to even begin. Should she buy multiple tests? Multiple brands? Perhaps multiple tests but all different brands? Yes, the latter seemed the best idea. As she quickly grabbed for multiple tests, all different brands, she scooped them into her arms and made her way to the front of the store. She stopped on her way to grab a large bottle of water and a bag of dark chocolate almonds because she was starving and they sounded good at the time. She dropped the tests onto the check out counter, making sure to try and avoid eye contact with the cashier who couldn't have been older than 18. She paid for her items, grabbed the sack and headed for the door. _

_She climbed back into the cab, giving the driver a new address and started drinking the large bottle of water. She couldn't go back to the firm and Harvey's condo would be too obvious so she decided on Louis' house. He, Shelia and their son were off on holiday for a couple more days and she had been asked to check in on their home while they were away. _

_Before she knew it, the cab had pulled up to Louis' house and she handed the driver more money, thanked him and walked up the steps to the front door. Using the key Louis gave her, she let herself in and quickly made her way to the small bathroom near the living room. _

_9 tests. That's how many she bought. Was it excessive? Probably. Did she take every single test? Absolutely. Less than 30 minutes later, she found herself sitting on the bathroom floor, unsure what to do next. Part of her wanted to immediately call everyone she knew; Harvey, Rachel, Mike, her parents, Harvey's mom, the list goes on and on. Another part of her (and perhaps the bigger part of her) was absolutely terrified. At her age, pregnancy was considered 'risky' and she didn't want to let the joyous news slip too early before confirming her suspicions with a trained physician. _

_She looked at her phone, noted the time and cursed herself at how late it was. She quickly rounded up all of the tests and any trace of the tests from the bathroom and headed back out the front door, locking up as she left. She walked a couple blocks before hailing a cab to take her back to the firm. Once in the cab, she took the time to call her physician to make an appointment for the next day and do some research about what she should expect in the upcoming months. _

As she was violently losing the contents of her stomach she could barely hear anything over the ringing in her ears but she didn't need to hear in order to know he had followed her to the bathroom. As she sat kneeled on the floor, clutching the toilet for dear life, she felt him bend down behind her and gather up her hair in his hands. Although a simple gesture, she appreciated it and knowing he was there was somehow comforting even though she was mildly embarrassed he was watching her vomit. He continued to hold her hair in his left hand while he rubbed soothing circles along the length of her back with his right hand. After a minute, she rested her cheek on her shoulder and let out a loud groan. He continued comforting her and whispering comforting words in her ear. She took in big breaths through her nose and let them out through her mouth, trying to ward off anymore nausea and hold on to what little contents of food in her stomach she hadn't already thrown up.

Still resting her head, she let out a small chuckle "guess it's a good thing you didn't order any food for me". He continued rubbing her back for a couple more minutes before speaking "how are you feeling? That seemed to come out of no where Donna". "Yeah, I skipped lunch and I think I overdid it just now", she was trying to think quick on her feet because she refused to tell him her news while hugging the toilet. He inhaled, about to say something when there was a sudden knock on the door. "Shit, that's the take-out guy", he sounded irritated and she could tell he also felt conflicted and guilty. "Hey, I'm fine. Go get your food, I'll sit here until I feel better", she responded, "Can you hand me a pony tail holder for my hair before you leave?" Harvey went to stand up and dropped her hair on her back, careful to not let it fall in her face. He opened the drawer and handed her a hair-band before leaning down to kiss her on her head, "I'll be right back".

As he got up to leave, Donna brought a hand up to rest on her stomach, "Guess making it almost twelve weeks and not throwing up is pretty good little one." She sat there for a little longer before feeling better and decided to sit up. She flushed the toilet, closed the lid and drug herself off the ground to sit on the closed toilet. She leaned her head back, gathering her hair in her hands and tying it up in a messy bun. It wasn't long before Harvey returned, a glass of water in his hand. He handed her the glass and she took it gratefully, taking a small sip so she wouldn't upset her stomach more. "Have you been feeling bad all day?" Harvey asked as he went to rest his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm Don". "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Like I said, I think I just ate too fast, worst case scenario it's just a little bug, I'll be fine" She looked up at him and could tell he wasn't buying it. She thought about just blurting out her news but she had a plan to tell him tomorrow at their weekly date night and she didn't want to ruin the surprise she had planned.

"But maybe I'll call it an early night and just go to bed to be on the safe side", she stated after placing the glass of water on the vanity. "You have a big day tomorrow and your COO needs to be at the top of her game", she continued as she uncrossed her legs from where she was sitting. He let out a small chuckle and replied, "_we_have a big date night tomorrow. Finally closing the Johnson deal in court is just a normal day at the office". He leaned over the vanity and grabbed her toothbrush and applied toothpaste for her so she could brush her teeth before climbing into bed. "I'll go grab your pajamas and then it's off to bed for you!" he stated as he handed her the toothbrush.

As he disappeared out of the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile and think about how soon these nightly routines and interactions would change for them. She relished the idea and it made her even more excited for dinner tomorrow. He quickly returned with her pajamas (which were really more his but she had claimed an old grey pair of sweatpants and a Harvard t-shirt as her own when they first got together) Still sitting on the closed toilet, she leaned over to spit into the sink before rinsing her mouth out with the glass of water he brought her earlier. She stood up, turned around and asked him to help her with the zipper of her dress. He happily obliged and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before she removed her arms and bra before reaching for the t-shirt. As she pulled the t-shirt over her head, she shimmied the rest of her way out of the dress and let it pool on the floor at her feet. She stepped out of her dress and turned around to grab the sweatpants from Harvey. As she was getting the sweatpants on, Harvey picked her dress and bra up from the floor and watched as she quickly fixed the messy bun on top of her head. This was his favorite Donna. Relaxed and casual Donna. As she moved to wash her face quickly, Harvey stood back and watched. Donna dried her face off, applied her nightly moisturizer and looked at Harvey through the mirror, "what are you staring at?" she asked him with a wide smile spreading across her face. "Just admiring the view", he responded and he took a step forward to wrap his arms around her waist. They stood in silence for a moment before he placed a kiss on her temple, "alright you, off to bed" he declared. He dropped his hands from her waist and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the bathroom. As she moved towards the bed to remove the decorative throw pillows, Harvey took off into the closet to hang up her dress. After placing the dress with Donna's others, he decided it was time he got out of his armor and change in to something more comfortable.

After changing and putting his work clothes away, he made his way back to the bedroom where he found Donna on her side of the bed, already sound asleep. He cocked his head to the side and gave her his signature smile he reserved only for her. He made his way over to the bed, pulling the comforter up around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Donna," he whispered softly before caressing her cheek and standing up to turn off the bed side lamp. He turned to walk out of the room, paused to turn off the lights and take one last look at his girl before returning to the kitchen to eat.

He chose to forego a plate and decided to just eat straight from the take out containers. He decided to take the time to review his notes and files for his upcoming case tomorrow. This case had been going on for almost two months and to say he was excited to see this case end would be an understatement. He sat at his desk in the corner of the living room and read over the materials while enjoying his take out. After a couple hours had passed, he packed up his files, turned off his desk lamp and walked into the kitchen to throw away his trash. After locking up the apartment and shutting off the lights, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was finished, he quietly walked through their bedroom and slid into bed beside her. She had turned over since earlier so he took the opportunity to snuggle closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her close. As he inhaled the scent of her vanilla and strawberry shampoo, he was softly lulled to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the love on the first chapter, here's chapter 2 and I'm currently working on chapter 5! I have no idea how long this story will be, I' just writing and not thinking too much about it. Hope you guys like part 2!**

The sunlight was trickling in through the curtains as she started to stir in bed. She felt relaxed for the first time in a while and she rolled over to find Harvey still asleep on his back, head facing her and his right arm lightly placed on her arm. That was one thing she absolutely adored about Harvey. No matter how tired they were or if they were annoyed with each other, he always slept in a way that he was always touching her. Whether it be hugging her around her waist, holding her hand or just placing a hand on one of her other body parts, they were always connected in some way.

As she slowly sat up in bed the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. How sick she felt and also the slight worry that Harvey hadn't fully believed the story she was telling him. She glanced at the clock and realized that his alarm wouldn't be going off for another hour and a half so she took a few quiet moments to herself and admired the man at her side.

Their road to get here was not easy and it definitely wasn't straight forward but they would both agree it was worth every tear and every struggle. Donna loved seeing Harvey so peaceful and carefree. The stress of the office and job he had to do sometimes weighed him down and no one knew that better than Donna. The early mornings, the long nights and constantly working to fix everyone else's problems was a challenge but one he was very good at. Not wanting to disturb him, she slowly kissed his hand that was resting on her arm and slowly and quietly slid out of the bed. She tiptoed over to the bedroom door, exited the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She went to grab her phone from the counter where it was charging and after grabbing a throw blanket, she made herself comfortable on the couch. She spent the next half hour or so scrolling through emails and social media, checking in on her friends both near and far away. She even sent a text to Rachel, expressing her excitement at their upcoming trip to the city.

When her stomach started to growl, she decided to make something for breakfast. After being so violently ill last night, she decided to forego her morning cup of coffee, instead settling for some herbal tea with toast. Something light on her stomach that would hopefully give her the needed energy to get through the day. As she was sipping her tea and starting her second piece of toast, she again had that same feeling as last night and found herself running to the guest bathroom so as to not wake Harvey up. As her heaves turned dry, she wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet and returned to the kitchen. She was nervous Harvey would be awake by now but she returned to the kitchen to see it exactly the same as when she left. She silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Deciding her stomach had had enough, she discarded the second piece of toast, grabbed her tea and made her way back to their bedroom to begin getting ready. She walked straight into their bathroom, placed her tea down and turned on the shower. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and hopped in the shower quickly.

Once she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her pajamas and headed to their closet to pick out her outfit for the day. As she was walking to the closet, she noticed Harvey had turned onto his side and she knew it was only a matter of time before he woke up after not being able to find her sleeping next to him. While standing in the closet, she heard Harvey rustling around in bed and knew he would be awake soon. His alarm hadn't gone off yet but she guessed the noise of the shower started to wake him up. Selecting a maroon colored dress with matching shoes, she made her way back to the bedroom.

"Morning sleepyhead", she called over to Harvey as she hung her dress up. Harvey rolled onto his back and watched as she made her way through the room. He loved watching her. He had quietly watched her for years but now he didn't have to hide it. And he didn't even try to hide it.

"How bout you say that to my face," he playfully challenged as he brought his arms up over his head to rest his head in his hands. Donna turned from where she was standing at the dresser and threw him one of her signature smirks. She decided to have a bit of fun with him this morning so she slowly makes her way over to the bed where he is resting. "Morning sleepyhead", she repeats herself as she reaches her side of the bed. Harvey slides over to her, sits up and puts his hands on her waist. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asks as he looks up at her. She can tell he is trying to read her and although her skills have always been top notch when it comes to reading him, she has learned that he has gotten better at reading her. She gets nervous and worries that he'll uncover the truth before she is ready.

"Yeah, I think sleep is just what the doctor ordered," she replies as she rests her hands on his shoulders. "You mean just what I ordered," he replies. "Yep, that's exactly what I said", she answers quickly leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips before backing away from him and making her way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Harvey hoists himself out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom where Donna is still standing in her towel, applying her make-up. "Are you ready for today?" she asks as she finishes applying her foundation. "Always ready," he replies, reaching for her waist. "Harvey, we can't…" she trails off as he plants a kiss to her shoulder. "I'm a name partner and you are COO, who cares if we are a half hour late today?" he counters. He continues kissing her shoulder, making his way up her neck and behind her ear. "Harvey", she says again, this time with a hint of a warning. He pauses, takes in a deep breath and wraps his arms around her waist. She pauses and grabs hold of the back of his head and takes in the moment. A few seconds later, he sighs and releases her but not before turning her to face him and giving her a kiss on the lips. "How bout we put this moment on pause and revisit it again tonight after dinner?" she seductively asks in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Oh, it's on" he replies, and with that he leaves the bathroom so they both can continue with their morning.

30 minutes later, they are both sitting in the back of Ray's car on their way to the firm. Donna has felt fine all morning until they hit rush hour traffic and her stomach starts doing somersaults. She turns her head towards the window so Harvey won't notice her closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths to ward off any nausea that may come during their ride to the firm. He is looking over documents for court today and for once, she's grateful for his inability to multi-task. They arrive to the firm about 10 minutes later and she has never been so grateful to know that he will be at court and she will be busy at the firm with her own schedule of meetings.

Harvey steps out of the car while Ray opens Donna's door for her. They both smile and give Ray a simple thank you and together they make their way into the building that has become their second home. Once they reach the 50th floor, Donna leans in to give Harvey a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way to her office and he to his respective office.

The morning passes by quickly and Donna is so busy with meetings and paperwork, she doesn't have time to feel nauseous. As it is nearing lunch time, she decides to head to Harvey's office to see him before he heads to court. She makes her way down the hallway and as she nears his office, she can tell by his posture that something is off. He's standing behind his desk, looking out at the city around him and as she enters his office, she lightly taps on the glass door. "Hey, shouldn't you be heading out soon?" she asks as she makes her way over to his desk. He turns when she starts talking and she can read him like a book. Something is wrong. "No court hearing today," he replies curtly. She knows that tone and his shortness with her can only mean he was blindsided by the lawyer on the other side and if she knows him at all, she knows he hasn't been able to find a way out. "Lemme guess, the lawyer on the other side found a way to postpone the hearing?" she asks. "Dammit!" he all but shouts as he starts pacing his office, "I should have seen this coming! I should have known they would find a way to further drag this case out". He continues pacing and she lets him do so. She has learned that sometimes the best thing she can do for him is let him blow off some steam before she tries to intervene. "So when's the new date?" she asks him. "Two weeks from today", he replies.

She can tell he is slowly accepting this change in his plans so she decides to have a little fun with him. "Damn, I guess I'll have to save that lingerie I've been waiting to use until you won this case", she teases with a slit smirk on her face. With that, he whips his head around and she can tell she accomplished what she wanted to. "Victory sex?" he asks with his signature grin plastered across his face, "you planned victory sex for us?" "Well I figure it's the least I can do since this case has been dragging on for months," she answers, "it's been giving me something to look forward to". He starts walking towards her while responding, "you don't think you should have let me in on this little plan of yours?" He reaches for her waist, pulling her close, "Maybe I would have worked _harder_ to close this case". She lets out a light chuckle and rests her hands on his shoulders, "we both know that working _hard_ is not a problem for you." He lets out a low groan before continuing, "you're really gonna make me wait, aren't you?" She pulls him into a hug before whispering in his ear, "you bet your ass I am, but I promise it will be worth it". With that, she steps away and watches as Harvey gives her a slight pout and before he can rebuttal, she changes the subject, "well I guess you're free for lunch then?" she asks. "Are you on the menu today?" he seductively asks. "Harvey! We're at work!" she scolds him, "I'm serious. I'm starving". "How about shitty Thai?" he asks. At the mention of Thai food, Donna's stomach drops. He must have noticed because she can see the worry in his eyes, "What is it? Donna, you're pale and sweating" he reaches a hand out to her forehead and puts another arm on her shoulder. "Uhhh I'm fine, I just think Thai food might be more than my stomach can handle right now," she answers, trying to keep her voice level. "Are you still feeling sick? Maybe you should go home, I'll call Ray," he goes to grab his phone off his desk but she reaches out a hand and stops him. "No, that's not necessary. I feel fine I just think I should take it easy since I threw up less than 24 hours ago," she reminds him, "why don't we order some soup and bread? You know what I like, I need to go talk to Louis about an upcoming appointment", she tells him before scurrying out of his office. She knows he is getting even more suspicious but she wants tonight to be perfect so she holds off on telling him.

She quickly makes her way towards Louis' office, but once she is out of Harvey's sight, she storms past Louis' office and heads straight for the ladies room. She locks the stall door behind her before once again heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She finishes, rinses her mouth out, straightens her hair and starts her walk back to her office. When she gets back, she shoots Harvey a text to come meet her when their food arrives. Until then, she takes some slow sips of water and continues her morning work.

30 minutes later, she hears knocking on her door and looks up to find Harvey standing with a takeout bag from her favorite lunch spot. "I got your favorite but I'm afraid I can't eat with you," he states as he sets the bag on her desk, "Alex has an emergency with his case and asked for my help, I hope you don't mind, I just want to start working on something other than this Johnson case". She understands completely. Harvey has devoted ample time the last few months to one particular case and she could tell he was chomping at the bit to get involved in other cases with other clients. "Not at all, go help Alex, I'll see you later tonight", she responds, "and thank you for lunch Harvey". He leaves her office and she goes to unpack the bag of food left on her desk. Harvey really did know her just as well as she knew him. He ordered her favorite, tomato bisque with extra bread on the side. Her mouth was watering and she quickly took a bite of the soup. Since she had already thrown up twice this morning, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. She hungrily continued eating until suddenly, her stomach revolted against her and she knew she wouldn't have time to run to the bathroom so she grabbed the empty take out bag, turned her desk chair towards the window and once again, emptied her stomach. Up until this point, she wasn't worried about the morning sickness but now, she started to worry that maybe something was wrong. She quickly dialed her doctor's office and 5 minutes later her worry was eased when she was told it was perfectly normal but she was given some advice on how to help combat the nausea. She packaged up the soup, thinking she could re-heat it later if she felt up to it. She decided to munch on the bread and continue drinking small sips of water. She continued this while she worked and it seemed to be working. The bread gave her energy to keep her going and her nausea seemed to be at bay.

As the afternoon turned into evening, she had lost track of time and had no idea how late it was until she saw Harvey standing at her office door. She looks up, meets his eyes and notices he is just standing there with a smile on his face, watching her. "You know, that's the second time in less than 24 hours I've caught you staring at me", she teases him as she organizes the files on her desk, "if you're not careful, people might think something is going on between us." "Let people think what they want," he responds as he steps into her office, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her desk, "you ready to go?" he asks. "5 minutes," she replies, "I've gotta put these files on Louis' desk and then I am all yours Specter". She gathers up the files, stands up and walks to Louis' office. She walks in, places the files on his desk, turns around to walk out but she has to grab hold of the edge of the desk. She suddenly feels like she is underwater and like she's on one of the horrible spinning rides you find at a local fair. She leans into Louis' desk, closing her eyes and trying to regain her composure before moving again. She hears footsteps and her head snaps up, worried that Harvey followed her but grateful when she realizes it is Gretchen. "Donna, you okay?" she worriedly asks. "Shhhhhh", Donna replies, "I don't want Harvey to worry". Donna and Gretchen look at one another and less than a second later, Gretchen smirks, "how far along?" she asks. Donna's eyes go wide and she gasps, "what are you talking about Gretchen?" "Oh honey please, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I know a pregnant woman suffering from vertigo when I see one", she chuckles. Donna pushes off from the desk, giving Gretchen a small smile, "almost 12 weeks and Harvey doesn't know yet," she replies before continuing, "we are heading to dinner and I plan to tell him then". "Congratulations Donna, have a great night, Harvey will be so happy," Gretchen responds with a smile on her face, "try ordering something with rice tonight, it was the only thing I could keep down when I was pregnant with my first". Gretchen turns to leave and Donna whispers a soft "thank you" as she leaves.

Donna rejoins Harvey and they make their way down to the lobby and outside where Ray is waiting for them. Once in the car, Donna again starts to feel queasy and she starts to wonder if telling Harvey in some big way was the right choice. Would she even be able to make it through dinner? Halfway through the afternoon, she had to throw out the rest of her soup because the smell alone was making her feel the need to vomit.

They arrive at Carbone a few minutes later and Donna is glad they are eating later in the evening and were able to avoid most of the rush hour traffic. Harvey grabs Donna's hand as they walk into the restaurant and get seated right away. The restaurant is cozy and intimate and one of their favorite places. They are handed menus and take time to review the specials before their waiter comes over, "would you both like some wine with dinner?" Donna's eyes go wide before quickly responding, "no" at the same time Harvey responds, "yes". He gives her a questioning look and before Donna can think of an excuse, Harvey responds, "that's probably a good idea actually," he turns to the waiter, "no, no wine tonight thank you". The waiter walks off, giving them a few minutes to look over the menu. "Sorry, I know they have your favorite here but I don't want to push my luck and run the risk of upsetting my stomach", she justifies to Harvey. "Donna it's okay, this won't be our last visit here, there is always next time", he replies.

They order an appetizer along with their entrees and they talk about their days (Donna leaving out the being sick part) and their upcoming plans for when Mike and Rachel come to visit. Their entrees have both arrived and Donna is starving but also cautious. She ordered something with rice thanks to Gretchen's suggestion and she cautiously takes a few bites. She finds that if she moves her food around her plate, it will look like she has actually eaten more than she has. She chalks up her nerves to her anticipation of telling Harvey her news and some remaining nausea. She takes another bite and instantly regrets it, she cuts Harvey off mid sentence, "excuse me, I'll be right back", she quickly tells him as she scurries off to the bathroom. For the 3rd time that day, she finds herself kneeling in front of a toilet. She thinks this is payback for not having any morning sickness until she reached 11 and a half weeks. She takes a moment to calm her nerves and place a cool rag on the back of her neck. She takes some deep breaths and decides she doesn't need to wait for dessert to tell Harvey. She wants to tell him so they can go home and go to bed. Carbone has their favorite chocolate cake with ice cream and berries and she figured getting it to go and eating it in the comfort of their home would be just as special as eating at the restaurant. It must be all the throwing up but she is completely exhausted. Her eyelids are growing heavier by the moment and her legs feel like jello.

She opens the door to the bathroom and slowly makes her way back to their table. About halfway there however, she feels as though the entre restaurant has been placed on a spinning top. She stumbles and catches herself on a table nearby. Some glasses fall to the floor and she winces at the sound of breaking glass. Her vision is spotting out and she suddenly has no energy to even stand. "Donna!", she can hear from somewhere far away, she knows it isn't that far away but it sounds like she is underwater and someone is calling out to her. She sluggishly lifts her head towards her name and she can see a suited figure frantically making his way towards her. Just when she thinks she might be okay, she feels herself falling, landing in strong arms that cradle her against his chest. The last thing she remembers before surrendering to the exhaustion is someone yelling for help and to call an ambulance. She feels a hand on her cheek and then it all goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I apologize that this chapter is so late, I've had a lot going on in my life and haven't had a lot of time to edit and review my chapters like I wanted to. But the wait is over! Here's chapter 3. Picking up where we left off and continuing with a fun flashback! Enjoy, and thank you all for your kind reviews! **_

Hands. She remembers feeling hands. Strong hands and arms that caught her as the world around her went black. She remembered feeling like she was falling and then she felt safe. She knew something was wrong but those strong arms and hands reassured her she was safe in that moment.

She then remembers hearing shouting and yelling. People on the phone and someone caressing her cheek. Then more unfamiliar voices, asking questions and calling out to her. She tried to respond but her body wasn't cooperating. She was too tired. Then all of a sudden, those strong arms wrapped around her move and she feels the hard floor connect with her back. The hands are still caressing her hair and she hears commotion around her. "BP is low, I'm starting a 20 in her left AC", she remembers hearing a man say. She feels a sharp stick in her arm but the pain doesn't even register with her because although she is somewhat aware of what is going on around her, she isn't completely there. She imagines this is what an out of body experience feels like.

***Harvey's POV***

Thank goodness he got to her in time. She was deathly pale and a thin layer of sweat was covering her forehead. She fell forward and he wrapped his arms around her waist, adjusting when her weight collided into him. He steadied the back of her head and neck and slowly lowered them to the floor. He sat there for what felt like an eternity, shouting at someone to call for help and pleading for Donna to wake up. His eyes never left hers as he sat there, holding her and caressing her cheek. The world around him seemed to screech to a halt and all he cared about and all he could focus on was the woman lying unconscious in his arms. He was slightly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find 2 paramedics standing above him. He looked at both of them and back down to Donna. He knew he needed to let her go but he was terrified. Donna had always been so strong and seeing her completely vulnerable was almost too much for him to handle. He pushed those feelings aside and knew he needed to be strong for her and send all of his strength to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her again and lowered her off his lap and onto the restaurant floor.

Everything seemed to be happening in warp speed. The paramedics were talking to each other, calling out numbers, stating the time and asking questions of Harvey. He felt dumb not being able to answer most of their questions. After a while, they were packing up after securing an I.V. in Donna's arm, securing an oxygen mask to her face and connecting her to a heart monitor. There were a lot of noises and machines around him and he suddenly felt very out of his element. "We're ready to load her", one of the paramedics claimed. With one supporting her head, the other reached to roll Donna to place a backboard under her. Once they had her situated on the back board, they lifted her onto the gurney, strapped her in and made their way out of the restaurant.

Harvey followed in a daze and threw down a couple hundred dollar bills on their table before grabbing Donna's coat and purse. "I'm coming with you", he declared to the paramedics as they reached the ambulance. The paramedics opened the doors and ushered Harvey inside. He quickly climbed into the back and sat down in an open seat. Donna was loaded into the space in front of him and it took all his might to not completely break down at the site of her. Once the paramedics were settled, they were off. Sirens blaring and the entire ride to the hospital, Harvey's eyes didn't leave Donna. He was scared what would happen if he looked away.

When they arrived at the hospital, Donna was quickly unloaded and whisked away into the bustling Emergency Room. Harvey followed until a young nurse reached out a hand and stopped him, "sir, we need to get her settled and then you can be with her". "I'm her husband and I have a right to be with her", he responded in a much more level tone than he was expecting. "I understand that however, we have protocols we have to follow and that means we need time to get her settled and then we will call you back to sit with her", she responded. Although she was young, Harvey could tell she meant business and he figured going off on someone doing their job would not be rewarded with any favors later on. "Her name is Donna and please, try to be gentle with her dress, it's one of her favorites", he pleads with the young nurse, "and you'll come get me as soon as she's awake?" he asks, "I promise", she responds. He relaxes and with that he turns to make his way over to one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. He set Donna's purse down beside him and runs his hands down his face, trying to absorb exactly what just happened.

***Donna's POV***

She hears someone calling her name and she turns to where the noise is coming from. She hears it again but it's not as voice she recognizes. She hears "doctor", "hospital" and "fainted". She slowly tries to open her eyes. She tries to move her hands and finds herself reaching towards her face to remove the weird plastic contraption strapped to her face. Her movement is halted when someone tells her, "Donna open your eyes for us, can you open your eyes?" Her eyelids feel heavy but she tries with all her might to respond. And she does. It takes great effort and she is completely exhausted but sure enough, her eyes open and she looks at the faces around her and doesn't recognize a single face.

They must sense her fear and panic because a woman squeezes her hand reassuringly, "don't worry Donna, you fainted and you were brought to Mount Sinai," she tells her. "You are severely dehydrated and your blood pressure dropped but we are giving you fluids to help". Donna relaxes slightly knowing she is safe and going to be okay. That feeling quickly goes away when she remembers her current state. "I'm pregnant," she all but blurts out to everyone in the room. And she realizes before the words leave her mouth that Harvey may be in the room. Some of the medical professionals start talking among themselves and one of the nurses wheels in what Donna assumes is a machine to check the baby. "Harvey? Oh my god, where's Harvey?" she quickly rips off the oxygen mask and struggles to sit up but hands are on her shoulder encouraging her to lie back. "Is that the man you were with? Your husband?" a different woman asks, "he's outside until we get you situated, would you like us to get him for the ultrasound?" she asks. Donna takes a moment, this was not at all what she had planned for the evening, "actually, can I have a moment, please?" she asks the faces around her. The people start to slowly trickle out until the only person left in the room is the first nurse she remembers talking to. Donna runs her hands up and down her stomach as tears threaten to fall. How could she let this happen? She had been doing everything she could to keep this baby safe and now she's sitting in a hospital bed. Maybe she should have told Harvey earlier and this whole thing could have been avoided. The nurse sits Donna's bed up, covers her with another blanket and helps her put on the nasal cannula for more oxygen, "I've been doing this a long time and I know that look" she states as she double checks the monitors above her bed, "that man is your fiancé at best, maybe only your boyfriend actually and he doesn't know about the little one does he?" Donna takes a moment and responds, "guilty as charged". The nurse gives her a sympathetic smile and squeezes her hand gently, "it may not be how you wanted to share the news but it's definitely something neither of you will forget", she responds. Donna whispers a quiet thank you before asking the nurse to give her 5 minutes alone before bringing Harvey back to see her. She drops her head to the pillows behind her and lets out a big sigh willing to keep the tears from falling. Were they ready for this?

_Donna and Harvey arrive to the church earlier than need be but Donna insists they need to be there to keep Louis calm before the christening. No more than 5 minutes after arriving, Harvey knew Donna was right. Louis was storming around the church in a frenzy, making sure everything was perfect. He was still wearing casual clothes and Donna quickly walked over to him, assured him she would handle the last minute preparations in the luncheon area but he needed to get dressed. "Thank you Donna," he replied, "God my child is so lucky to have you as a godmother". "And you are lucky too," she responded, "you get me as your friend". Louis gave Donna a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out to get changed. Donna finished arranging the flowers around the church as Harvey watched, unsure how to be of help. Donna must have sensed his unease so she turned to him, "Harvey, can you put these programs on the table in the front entryway?" she asked as she handed him a stack of papers." "Programs? What is this a four act play?" he asked as he walked towards her. "Leave it to Louis to plan a baby christening as if it were a Shakespeare play". "Hey, be nice Harvey," Donna chastised him, "you are that child's godfather and as such, we have to respect his dad's wishes…no matter how ridiculous they may seem". Harvey took the papers from Donna and walked back towards the front of the church. As he made his way back, he noticed that the church was now completely and beautifully decorated with flowers. Once again, Donna proved there was nothing she couldn't do. The church was beautiful and so was she. She walked towards him, holding a small vase arrangement and asked if he could put it on the table with the programs. When he returned, he found that Shelia was talking to Donna, holding her son. Donna was so engrossed with the little boy that she didn't even notice Harvey. He took the moment to watch her and how she interacted with the baby. His heart was warmed by the giant smile that was on her face. He realized that he had never seen her with children. He himself had a niece and nephew but Donna didn't. _

_He let his mind wander and he soon was picturing the newest Litt running around a playground with his godmother and another child, Harvey and Donna's child. Shelia carefully passed the baby to Donna and he could have sworn his dad was nudging him, telling him he needed a child in his life. He understood then. He wanted that. He wanted a family with Donna. He decided to join them and officially meet his new godson. "Harvey! So good to see you," Shelia greeted him with a hug. "Wouldn't miss this for the world," he responded. He turned to look towards Donna who was smiling and cooing down at little Litt. He could have sworn his heart was about to explode out of his chest. "Harvey, meet William," Shelia introduced the two. Donna turned her body so he could have a better look at the boy and he broke out into a smile. It had been a while since he saw a baby this small and although it terrified him in a way, he now wasn't so bothered by it. All babies are small but as he remembers, Marcus said they are more resilient than you realize. "Donna, do you mind watching him while I go put my shoes on?" Shelia asked. "Of course not, go…he'll be in good hands!" Donna responded, her eyes never leaving William. Shelia walked off and Donna and Harvey were left alone. She was lightly swaying and bouncing as she held William and Harvey almost burst into tears. It was a position and motion he had seen Marcus develop when he had kids. He swore it was just instinct when holding a baby. "Do you want to hold him," Donna asked Harvey. His breathing hitched a little bit but he figured now would be as good a time as ever since Louis wasn't around to completely freak out. "Sure," Harvey replied, "but it's been a while since I've done this", he confessed to his fiancé. "Just hold him like you would a football," she lightly teased, "just don't spike him when you score". Harvey let out a nervous chuckle and got his arms ready to receive the baby from Donna. Donna placed her arms over Harvey and slowly handed William off to Harvey. "Is this good" he asked as she caressed William's small forehead, "yeah, just make sure you support his head and neck" she answered. They stood there for a few moments before Donna broke the silence, "who would have thought, Harvey Specter a natural with infants," she pondered. "What can I say," he responds, "New York's best closer has many hidden talents". Donna was in awe with the picture before her. Harvey truly was a natural with William and it warmed her heart._

_She had never really seen children in her future but here, in this moment, she realized there was always a part of her that wanted to be a mom. She felt tears forming in her eyes and although she tried, she couldn't help a couple from falling down her cheeks. Harvey noticed and he worriedly asked, "Donna what's wrong?" She swallowed quickly, wiped her eyes and responded, "nothing, nothing I'm fine, it's just a big day, that's all." Harvey wasn't convinced. He cocked his head to the side and gave her that look that said 'you know you're not fooling me', Donna sighed before continuing. "I don't know if it's just today or seeing you with William or Shelia's postpartum hormones rubbing off on me but…" she trailed off, keeping her eyes on William, knowing if she looked up at Harvey she wouldn't say what she wanted to. "But…what…" Harvey prodded for her to continue. "I want to be a mom", she quickly responded. It was quiet once again and Donna shifted uncomfortably at the drawn out silence. She was worried what Harvey was thinking and worried she made a mistake telling him in this situation. Finally she lifted her head to meet his eyes and the look on his face was not what she expected to see. He was a mixture of many emotions, shock, awe, love and surprisingly; understanding. "Donna," he started before she quickly interrupted, "sorry I just dropped a bombshell on you," she quickly continued, "I could get a goldfish or something and be a mom to a fish or maybe even a pet rock or someth-," "Donna!" Harvey called for her attention and she stopped talking mid sentence. "I want you to be a mom too," he responded, "and not to a goldfish or a pet rock or some other inanimate object," he chuckled as he finished. He took in a big breath before continuing, "I want you to be the mother of my children," he finishes with a smile on his face. Donna was slightly in shock. She had no idea he felt that way, "wait…what?" she asked dumbfounded. "Maybe it's today and this occasion but it hit me today, I want a family with you," he continued, "I want red-headed children running through our home and I want our daughter to have the elegance and poise her mother possesses, I want our son to be confident and strong like we both are and most importantly, I want our children to have so much love in their lives that they don't know what to do with it all", he continued. Donna took in those words and more tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Harvey, that sounds wonderful," she responds to him as she dabs at her eyes. Harvey shifts the baby in his arms and wraps one arm around Donna, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We're gonna have a family," he whispered into her ear, "I can't wait", she responded. _

"_Alright! Curtain is in 5 minutes!", Louis exclaimed as he walked back into the church, "is William's costume perfect?" he asked. "Louis, he looks absolutely precious," Donna answered. "Harvey, wow, you're a natural," Louis stated as he took in the scene before him. "Well Louis, I have done this before you know," he teased his colleague. Harvey handed William over to Louis as Shelia reappeared. "Oh before we join everyone else, we need pictures!" Shelia exclaimed. She called the photographer over and Donna and Harvey moved so the Litt's could have a proper family photo. The photographer took plenty of pictures, some with Louis holding William and some with Shelia holding William. Harvey and Donna looked on, smiling at their friends. They held hands and were tracing patterns on one another's hands, Donna looked up towards Harvey and he shot her his signature smirk complete with a wink towards her. Her heart fluttered knowing she was now with the future father of her children. She couldn't believe how far they had come. _

"_Donna, Harvey, jump in here!" Louis called. Harvey walked over to stand by Louis and Donna stood by Shelia who was holding William. They all smiled before Shelia suggested William needed some shots with his godparents. Shelia turned to Donna, passed William to her and went to join Louis with the photographer. "Oh will you take one on my phone as well," Donna asked. Harvey grabbed her phone form his suit jacket pocket and handed it to Louis. Harvey settled back by Donna, placing one arm around her waist and another under Donna's hand holding onto William's hand. They took a few pictures before Donna suggested Harvey should hold him for a few pictures. Donna wrapped an arm around his waist and placed the other on his shoulder. Once they had gotten the pictures, Harvey passed William back to Shelia and they made their way to the doors to enter the chapel for the ceremony. _

_Harvey and Donna walked hand in hand behind the happy family, taking a quick look at the photos on her phone. Harvey looked down at the photos, then leaned in to Donna, "hopefully the next time we take a picture like that, it will be our baby in your arms," he whispered to her. Donna's cheeks flushed red and she turned to look at Harvey, "I can't wait," she replied before placing a kiss on his lips._

There was a soft knock on the door and in walked the nurse from before, "He asked us to let him know when you woke up and he's now demanding to see you," she informs Donna, "he keeps saying he'll file a lawsuit if he doesn't see you". Donna can tell the woman is nervous but she isn't sure if she is nervous for the person having to deal with Harvey's panic or for Donna herself and the predicament she is in. "Oh goodness, I apologize, he's an attorney and I'm sure he is more than a little anxious", she kindly replies. She takes in a big breath, letting it out with a sigh before continuing, "I'm ready, he can come back" she finishes. The nurse leaves the room and Donna takes a moment to try a calm her nerves. She runs her fingers through her hair and straightens the blankets on her. She peeks under them to confirm that yes, she was sporting a very unfashionable blue hospital gown. She grimaced to herself, it was yet another reminder that tonight's events really _did_ happen and she didn't just imagine it. There is another short knock on her door and she calls out, "come on in!" The door opens in a flash and Harvey quickly steps inside nodding a thanks to the nurse at the door. His tie has been loosened, his shirt is half untucked and his hair looks as if he's been pulling on it all night. His eyes are glassy and a little red. The guilt she had already been feeling intensifies by 100 when she takes in his appearance. He drops her purse on the counter next to him and rushes over to her. He grabs hold of her right arm, careful not to disturb the I.V. and leans down to kiss her forehead, "God you scared me, Don", he says after his kiss. He rests his forehead against hers and she raises her left arm to wrap around his neck. They stay like that for a while, before Donna moves her left hand to cup his cheek and pull him back so she can look him in the eye, "Hey, hey, hey, Harvey…I'm alright…promise", she softly assures him.

He stands up, still holding her hand and reaches back to pull the chair closer to her bedside. "What did the doctor say?" he quickly asked, "they haven't told me anything, they found out I wasn't really your husband", he sheepishly admits. "I can't believe you thought lying would work Harvey," she chuckled at him. He looked up at her and she knew now was not the time to be kidding around with him, he couldn't take it. "I'm sorry," she responded, bringing her left hand up to his cheek which he gladly leaned in to before kissing her palm. "So, what happened? Are you going to be okay?," he asked again, "Yes, Harvey, I'm fine," she replies, she could see him staring at the oxygen cannula and I.V. fluids and she hoped he wouldn't notice the ultrasound machine in the corner. "I was severely dehydrated and a little run down but I'll be okay," she assured him. "Were you sick more than just the other night?" he asked her, "don't lie to me Donna", he warned. She took a moment and knew she needed to tell him the truth, the whole truth before his imagination ran wild. "About that," she started as her eyes fell to their intertwined hands, "there's something I need to talk to you about".


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Them moment you have all asked about. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, sorry it is so late getting to all of you. I wanted it to be juuussstt right. Hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 4:

***Harvey's POV***

Although it had barely been an hour that he saw her, it felt like days. And since she was unconscious being wheeled through an ER was the last time he saw her, his nerves had all been shot to shit. As he followed the nurse to her room, he did his best to keep his nerves at bay. When the door opened, it took all his energy not to grab the door and rip it off its hinges. He raced forward into the room and when he saw her, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She was there. She was awake. And although she was a little pale and looked exhausted, she was there with him and that was all that mattered. He drops her purse on the counter next to him, takes three long strides and he was at her side. He reached for her right hand noting the I.V taped to her arm and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He pulls back murmuring, "God, you scared me Donna", he stands there, breathing in her scent and rubbing circles on her hand. Some time later, she brings a hand up to his cheek and pulls him back so she can look in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," she begins softly, "Harvey…I'm alright…I promise," she continues, trying to calm my nerves.

I stand up, still holding on to her hand and reach behind me to slide the chair behind me closer to her bedside. "What did the doctor say?" I ask quickly, "they haven't told me anything, they found out I wasn't really your husband," I admit, slightly embarrassed I thought that would work. "I can't believe you thought lying would work Harvey," she lightly chastises me with a chuckle. I glance up at her and she can tell by the look on my face that I have been through hell and I can see she instantly regrets trying to joke around right now. "I'm sorry," she responds while bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into her warmth, giving her palm a light kiss, "so what happened?" I ask again, "Are you going to be okay?" "Yes, Harvey, I'm fine," she assures me. But she's not, if she were she wouldn't be sitting here in a hospital gown, hooked up to an I.V. and oxygen. "I was severely dehydrated and a little run down but I'll be okay," she continues. How could he not have noticed? She is always so in tune with what is going on with him, how could he have missed something like this? "Were you sick more than just the other night?" I ask, "don't lie to me Donna," I continue with a slight warning tone in my voice. She doesn't answer right away but when she does, I can tell she is hesitant and holding back, "about that," she starts before looking down at our intertwined hands, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

***Donna POV***

I'm staring at our intertwined fingers and my mouth is suddenly completely dry and I try swallowing but it doesn't really seem to be working. I take in a big breath, already feeling the happy tears stinging my eyes and as I let out the breath I just took in, I lift my head to meet his questioning eyes. "What is it?" he worriedly asks, "whatever it is, you know you can tell me anything right?" "I know Harvey," I answer, "just give me a minute". I glance at the room around us and figure since they want to do an ultrasound, it is now or never. I want him to hear this news from me, not some random medical professional. I lock my eyes with him and start, "do you remember that conversation we had at William's christening?" I quietly ask. I can see the wheels turning in his head as I continue playing with our fingers. "About how ridiculous Louis' planning was?" he responds, "yeah I remember but—-" "Not the conversation I am referring to Harvey," I abruptly interrupt him. We sit in silence for a moment, Harvey sitting there looking at me with a bewildered look on his face and me slightly smiling at him, hoping he will come to the conclusion on his own.

She disconnects their hands and as his hand lays on her leg, she reaches for her still flat stomach, pausing to look down and then back up to Harvey, tears streaming down her face, "Harvey, you're gonna be a dad," she all but whispers through her tears. She can hear his breathing hitch and she takes a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. Before she knows what is happening, Harvey has grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers with all the force and love he has. They break apart, gasping for air and both letting out a chuckle, "you're pregnant?" he asks, "sure am. New York's best closer officially closed this deal," she teases him. He pulls back to see her face and they both chuckle at the response. They stay there, just staring at one another before Donna realizes Harvey is crying, "are those happy tears?" she cautiously asks. "These are the happiest tears I've ever cried Donna", he answers. He sits down again, wrapping his arms around her hips and laying his head down in her lap. She drops her hands to his head, caressing his hair and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Hey little one, it's your dad, "Harvey mumbles and more tears fall from Donna's eyes, "I can't wait to meet you," he turns his head to kiss Donna's stomach before sitting up in the chair again. Still holding her hand, they hear a soft knock on the door and they turn to see the nurse from earlier at the door, "Miss Paulsen, are you ready for the scan?" she asks kindly. Harvey's eyes go wide as his head snaps between Donna and the nurse, "scan? What scan? I thought you said you were fine," he nervously asks, "is there something wrong with the baby? I mean you did faint after all," he continues to ramble but Donna squeezes his arm and he turns to look at her, with worry filled eyes, "Harvey, it's alright, it's just a precaution, I haven't had an ultrasound yet," I begin to explain, "I had an appointment for next week but since I'm here they decided to go ahead with it tonight." He visibly relaxes and a wide smile starts to spread across his face, "so we're gonna see our baby tonight?" The nurse is the first to respond, "that's the plan Mr. Specter."

The nurse walks through the room, prepping the ultrasound machine and helping Donna get in position for the scan. "I was going to tell you tonight so you could be there for the scan," Donna informs Harvey, "I don't want you to think I was keeping something from you, I just wanted to wait until I was 100% certain," she continues. "Donna, I understand, you don't have to justify yourself to me," he answers, "I'm just glad I know now," he finishes as he places a light kiss on her hand. "Alright Donna, I need you to raise your gown a bit," the nurse informs Donna as she walks over with the ultrasound machine. Donna moves to cover her lower half with blankets and lifts her hospital gown up to expose her still flat stomach. The nurse lowers the head of the bed and Donna leans back on the pillows. The lights are turned down and Harvey hasn't taken his eyes off Donna. Donna turns her head towards Harvey, grabbing his hand again and sharing a small smile with him to which he winks back at. "Ready?" the nurse kindly asks, "yes" both Harvey and Donna respond.

The cold ultrasound gel is applied to Donna's stomach and the nurse begins her scan, looking for the baby's heartbeat. "The first scan can be a little tricky, the baby is very small," the nurse informs them. Donna's eyes are locked on the screen, watching as the nurse locates their baby while Harvey's eyes are still glued to Donna. The nurse halts her movements on Donna's stomach and Donna raises a hand to her mouth as she lets out a gasp. "There," the nurse informs them, "there's your baby". Harvey's head snaps to the screen to see first hand the life he and Donna had created. His vision goes blurry once again as he stares in awe at the screen. Donna turns her head to Harvey again, tears now running down both of their cheeks. Harvey squeezes her hand reassuringly and they both turn back towards the nurse who has grabbed a different device, "now we're gonna hear the heartbeat." It's quiet in the room as the couple waits to hear the heartbeat for the first time, it feels like an eternity and just as Donna was about to say something, the room is filled with a loud whooshing sound that is rhythmic and strong. "Wow," Donna breathes. She can't find the words to sum up how and what she is feeling. She had known for over a month she was pregnant but being here, with Harvey hearing the heartbeat, it's like she is learning for the first time all over again that she will be a mom.

The nurse finishes up, taking pictures and measurements and printing out photos for the happy couple. Donna uses a towel to wipe off her stomach before covering herself up again with the blankets. The nurse leaves shortly after, letting them know they have a room ready for Donna for the night. She hands them the ultrasound pictures and leaves them. "I think it's a boy," she tells Harvey. He turns to her, "really? I think it's definitely a girl," he challenges. "Nope, it's a boy, call it mother's intuition," she quickly responds. A comfortable silence falls over them as they sit looking at the ultrasound pictures until Donna's head snaps up, "Harvey, where's my purse?" she asks. "Oh, it's right over here," he stands to fetch her bag, handing it over to him. She starts riffling through her bag, clearly on a mission, "need a hand?" he asks comically. "No….I just….am looking for….AH HA!" she cheerfully exclaims, "found it!" "And what did we find?" he inquires, "hidden treasure?" "Something like that," she responds before moving the purse from her lap, now holding a small white box in her hands. His eyes look down and he gives her a questioning look, "what is that?" he asks. "_This_ is for you," she responds as she holds out the small white box for him. He takes the box and sits down on the side of her bed, next to her legs. He opens the flap of the box and his breath hitches, inside the box is a small white onesie reading, "new York city's best baby", he chuckles at the statement, pulling out the onesie before realizing there is another item in the box. He lays the onesie on his lap before seeing a desk name plate with the phrase, "world's best dad". "This was going to be our surprise during dessert but…," Donna trails off. He sits there, with his head down, staring at the items, not realizing how much time had passed until he feels her hand on his arm. He looks up at her, tears in his eyes and whispers a soft, "thank you" before reaching for her hand and kissing it.

There is a knock at the door and in walks a man in a white coat, "Miss Paulsen, just wanted to let you know that everything looks great for you and the baby, you'll be staying the night with us so we can re-hydrate you but we see no reason why you can't be released tomorrow morning", he continues, "however, if your symptoms continue to increase in severity, we may need to discuss medications and further options to keep you healthy during this pregnancy." "Thank you Dr. Mathison, I appreciate it," Donna replies. They go over some more information, schedule her next appointment and ultrasound before the hospital transport team is there to take Donna to her room. While they are getting Donna settled in the room, Harvey steps out to phone Ray to ask him to bring some items to the hospital. Once off the phone, he walks back in to her room to find Donna sitting up in bed, looking over a hospital menu, "hey, you hungry? We didn't really eat a proper dinner," she starts, "it won't be Carbone but it's better than starving." He walks over to her, sitting in the chair next to her bed, looking at the menu with her. "How are you feeling?" he gently asks her, "better, still a little _off_ but, getting there", she replies. He takes a deep breath but before he can continue, she cuts him off, "I'm going to be fine, Harvey, I don't want you to worry so much about me, the doctor and nurses recommended some foods to try that shouldn't be too hard on my stomach," she tells him.

They order food and since Ray has dropped off a bag for each of them, Donna excuses herself to the adjoining bathroom of her hospital room. It takes some time to get her and her I.V. pole in place but she's Donna and nothing is impossible. She washes off her makeup, brushes her teeth and hair before changing into her own pair of comfortable pajamas, taking extra care with her right arm and I.V. She exits the bathroom to find Harvey had also changed into his pajamas and is spreading out sheets and a blanket on the couch by the window of her room. She almost starts to tell him he doesn't need to stay but she knows he would never leave her alone and now knowing she is pregnant, she better get used to him being attached to her hip for the next few months. She crawls back into bed, the weight of the day suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks. He turns to face her and she meets his gaze, "you're tired" he states more than asks. "A little, it's been quite the day," she responds while reaching her hand out to him. He walks over, sitting on the chair beside her bed before she slides over in her bed, throwing back the blankets and patting the side of the bed. He chuckles at her but hesitates, "Donna, you both need rest and I don't think-" he is interrupted before he can continue, "you're right, we do need rest but so do you and I know for a fact I always sleep better when you are close to me," she retorts. He shakes his head before climbing in beside her. The head of the bed is sat up so he sits up and she leans her head down to rest on his shoulder. They sit like that for a while, both soaking up the events of the day before she finally breaks the silence, "we're gonna be parents" she muses. He turns to plant a kiss on her head before replying, "I can't wait," he whispers quietly. She reaches for his hand to place on her stomach before placing one of her hands on top of his. "Your boobs are gonna get huge aren't they?" he asks, she rolls his eyes before answering, "wow Harvey, way to kill a moment," she teases, "but yeah, probably," she chuckles before continuing, "guess that means I'll need some new dresses Mister," "anything for you Donna," he responds. That reminds her, "speaking of dresses, what happened to my dress from tonight," she asks him. "I requested they be as gentle as they could when taking it off you so once they got it off, they gave it back to me," he starts before continuing, "I know it was one of your favorites but they did have to cut one of the seams but I think it will be an easy fix," he finishes.

"Thank you," she replies, she is twiddling with the hem of the blanket and he can sense something is on her mind, "hey," he nudges softly, "what's going on in that head of yours?" She sits up before shifting her weight so she is facing him more before continuing, "are you mad at me," she cautiously asks. He squints his eyes and shakes his head before answering, "what could I possibly be mad at you for?" he asks back. "For not telling you sooner," she all but whispers. The guilt she felt earlier is creeping back and she questions whether it was right to keep this secret from him for so long. He takes a minute to mull over his thought before continuing, "mad is definitely not the word I would use to describe how I felt when you told me," he starts, "first, I was shocked and excited knowing we would be parents but yes, I was a little disappointed you didn't tell me when you first found out," he continues, "however, I'm not mad and I understand your reasons for wanting to wait to tell me and honestly, I'm glad you decided to wait, god forbid something would have happened, the pain we would have felt then would have been unimaginable," he pauses, rubbing soft circles on her hand as she looks out the window on the wall. She turns to look at him and can tell he is being honest with her and that's all she can ask. She knows he is hurt but she also feels his forgiveness and that's all the reassurance she needs. "Now that I do know, you can bet your ass I'm going to be there every single step of the way. I'm all in Donna," he finishes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leans forward, resting their foreheads together before speaking, "What did I ever do to deserve you," she muses out loud, "I think the more pertinent questions is what did I do to deserve you," Harvey replies, pointing softly to her stomach before continuing, "and you, little one," Harvey lifts Donna's chin and plants a soft kiss on her lips and she knows he is sincere and that from this day on, they will continue with this pregnancy together.

They are interrupted by a knock at the door and delivery of the food they ordered. Donna's new night nurse comes in to introduce herself, hang another I.V. bag of liquids and take Donna off the oxygen now that her levels are stable. Once they are left alone, they start to eat, neither of them realizing just how hungry they actually were. Donna eats slowly, not wanting to upset her stomach and after a few minutes, she pushes the tray back, lowers the head of her bed and calls out to Harvey, "take as long as you need, I love you," she sleepily tells him. Harvey smiles to himself and finishes his meal in quiet. After finishing, he removes the trays from the room and gets ready for bed. Before he turns the lights off, he opens his bag one more time to find the boxed dessert from Carbone that he had Ray pick up for them before dropping their things off at the hospital. He places the dessert in the fridge figuring it will still be as good tomorrow when they are back home in their apartment.

He shuts off the lights before pulling back the blankets just enough for him to shimmy his way into bed beside Donna. He turns to pull her closer to him, his right arm going around her waist and he places a kiss to her cheek before whispering a soft goodnight to Donna and their little one. Even though the events of the night scared him more than he cares to admit, he feels safe and content knowing that tonight and every night from here on out, all night he gets to hold in his arms the two most important people in his world.


End file.
